redditserpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilliam Bach
Personality Gilliam prefers his werewolf form even when it would get him in trouble. Turns out walking into a cafe as a werewolf is a bad idea Gilliam just wanted a muffin. He is an honorable man which not everyone seems to get. Most people don't get past the word "Monster". Gilliam can get along with anyone but no one will get along with Gilliam. Unless otherwise stated Gilliam is in his werewolf form. He will not kill someone unless it is the only option which it isn't. He will fix up anyone friend or foe this leaves him with few allies. He becomes attached to what he has due to his time in the army. Appearance Human Form: '''Gilliam is a bulky man almost werewolf sized already. He has long brown hair worn with a band starting at his neck. His dark green army uniform is well kept and has many bars and other pins (he has put the uniform away now and usually does not wear it). Instead he wears a white t-shirt and some cargo pants. A single knife is worn on the underside of his left arm. He wears a white satchel with a red cross on it. '''Half Monster Form: '''Gilliam gains some facial hair in half-monster form. Some chops reminiscent of wolverine. Here his brown tail also appears. He does not become more muscular in this form. '''Monster Form: '''In full monster form Gilliam gains a snout and fur all over his body. He is still wearing the suit. Gilliam does not become much larger larger in this form although the uniform begins to look quite tight. His hands become larger, less precise and more claw like. He still has hair as in human form. Backstory Gilliam was conscripted into the Canadian forces where he watched many patients slip away to badly wounded for him to heal. He made some friends, but they too died. He still got something from his service the physical training he did made him strong and much stronger in his werewolf form. Gilliam is always glad that his superiors did not know about this ability for if they did they would have ordered him to kill many. Prior to his service he was in a Canadian medical school. Here he learned his main skills of advanced first aid and medicine. More than this he learned of nutrition and how to use it to help heal and fight infections. After his service he left to America because he could no longer stand to see any of the men who ordered people he knew to their deaths. There he found no rest for people can see through his disguise (when he uses it) and those same people actively hunt him down. Powers '''Transformation: '''The only visible parts are the head and the hands. While in any form other than human it is obvious he is a werewolf there are no indications in his human form. The process takes approximately thirty, excrutiatingly painful, seconds. Gilliam always having 8+ vitality ignores the rest period for transformation. '''Magic: '''Gilliam has no magical powers, he is however trained as a doctor and can patch people up as described below. '''First Aid: (Human and Half Monster Forms) Gilliam preforms quick surgery to close large wounds and heal smaller ones. Rest is still required afterwards to fully heal if seriously injured but it can get someone back into the fight. If Vitality 10+ can use on self. Requires a medical kit. Surgery: (Human Form Only) Gilliam preforms surgery. This takes too much time to be used in combat. Can be used to remove deeply embedded bullets, heal internal bleeding, and so forth. Requires a stocked hospital room (or equivalent). Stats Vitality: 9 / 12 / 14 Physical: 8 / 10 / 11 Soul Wavelength: 7 / 7 / 7 Soul Projection: 1 / 1 / 1 Speed: 8 / 11 / 12 Weapon Skill: 7 / 5 / 5 ''Total: ''40/46/50